Firelight
by IlexLuna
Summary: Charlie Weasley is riddled with guilt after his little brother suffers an accidental burn. How could he even think of such abominations... [WARNINGS: Incest. Ron/Charlie. If you're not into it, then don't read.] [No flames, please.] [One shot. Maybe.]


A/N: Hello and thank you for clicking! :D This Oneshot is a little bit... Beyond. Even for my standards. It's written all in good fun and is not meant to insult anyone.

This is a fic featuring Ron/Charlie which is obviously incestuous. If you DO NOT LIKE then DO NOT READ. No flames, please.

Disclaimer: This is a fan created work.

* * *

'Look out, little brother!' Charlie shouted, grabbing a freckled wrist.

'Merlin!' Ron exclaimed, leaning into his older brother's tug. Thankfully saving his rear from the path of a flamethrow that originated from a slumbering Chinese Fireball.

'Keep attention, mate!' The elder one laughed, clapping the younger on the back. 'These are some dangerous beasts.'

'Ah, they're harmless.' Ron grinned.

Charlie laughed, swinging the end of a heavy rope around the trunk of an extremely thick and well rooted tree. It was looped on the other end through hooks along the outside of the Welsh Green's cage. Ron watched as Charlie pulled it tight, arms bulging. The shiny burn scar on his arm reflecting menancingly in the light of the surrounding flames. He fastened the rope, tying it into an impossibly complicated knot. Tendons rising and falling under his skin as he worked, effectively pinning the cage in place

Ron was envious of Charlie, clearly the muscle of the family. He proudly sported nearly the same haircut. However Charlie's thick, red curls were easily longer. Ron's were shorter and messier. Regardless of being only fourteen, Ron was nearly eye level with Charlie, who was twenty one and had a stalkier build. Obviously he made up for height in muscle mass.

'Yeah, you say that now.' said Charlie. 'You just wait until she wakes up!' He patted the tree to which he had secured the cage. 'She's been pretty cranky. Can't even get near the Horntail, over there.' He said, gesturing off into the distance. 'Took a team of nine to bring them here. I figure we'll need double to take 'em back after the First Task is complete.'

'Are all the Dragons girls?' Ron asked, peering through the thick trees of the Forbidden Forest. Four torches burned a safe distance away from each other. High up and marking the locations of the Dragons from a distance.

With the fires burning, it was easy to forget that it was mid November. The temperature resembled late August. Even though it was pitch black and the moment you wandered far enough away, the temperature was dramatically lower. Low enough for you to see your breath and cause your teeth to chatter.

'Yep! It was requested that nesting females be brought.' Charlie laughed, nervously, shaking his head. 'I wish I could tell you why. I begged them to tell me and they won't.'

'Are you staying nearby?' Ron queried, watching as the Shortsnout's feet kicked in it's sleep as though dreaming. Perfectly content to pretend he didn't have an exbestfriendtraitor participating in the Tournament.

'Oh yeah, I've got to. I'm here five more days.' Charlie told him, chuckling at the dreaming dragon and patting it's leg fearlessly. 'The Dragons need a caretaker.'

Ron had decided that Charlie needed an assistant. Since he hadn't spoken to Harry in weeks and since Hermione was being insufferable about it, he took it upon himself to help his brother with the Dragons in any way that he could. Ron would find his own way to take part in the Triwizard Tournament. To hell with Harry Potter.

'Ok, Ron!' Charlie shouted from a short distance away. 'When I say pull, you pull. Got it, Little brother?'

Ron grasped the chain, 'Got it!'

The Hungarian Horntail had tossed her cage again. It was the second time in one night she snapped the ropes, waking with a thunderous screech. 'Her cage will hold for now, but it's only a matter of time before she breaks loose.' Charlie explained. The Sleeping Draught had to be strengthened to keep her relaxed and she had to be given twice the dose.

Charlie had decided she needed something stronger than rope. So they set to fastening her cage with chains. They had successfully secured the final chain when Ron bumped into the burning torch that marked her location. A fragment the size of Charlie's fist crumbled off, landing directly on Ron's left shoulder.

'Bloody hell!' Ron shouted as his shoulder was seared.

Charlie rushed to his side, patting out the tiny flame that burned on his sleeve. 'Ron!' He cried, 'Are you all right, little brother?!'

'Bet that Horntail burns more.' Ron said through gritted teeth as Charlie examined him, pretending it didn't hurt like fucking hell. He aimed to impress Charlie. Determined to prove he was worthy of being a Dragon Tamer. 'I barely feel it.' He lied quickly.

'Second degree... I've got just what we need in my tent.' Charlie smiled, leading him into the tiny red peak that stood from the ground.

Ron winced as they descended into the tent. It was magically enlarged on the inside and considerably cooler. It reminded Ron of the tent his father had set up for them at the Quidditch Cup just a few months prior. Except the furnishing was different.

Charlie had a huge bed with a dark wooden headboard. Extremely life like twin dragons were intricately carved into it. Their bodies coiled around the top, extending their claws outward and bearing their teeth. Surprisingly animated eyes stared straight ahead over the sleeper into the room, as if standing guard. A huge cushy armchair was positioned in front of a small wood stove. There was a side table, which held a single drawer. And a hat rack that had everything but a hat hanging from it. 'Do you always live in here, Charlie?' Ron asked in surprise.

Charlie pulled the drawer open, glass clinking inside. 'Yeah! Home sweet home!' He grinned, producing a vial of bright red fluid and examining it. 'Here we go!' He beamed, crossing over to Ron and sitting him on the arm chair. 'You'll have to unbutton your shirt...' Charlie said, pouring a little bit of the potion onto a piece of gauze.

Ron attempted to lift his arm but found it immobile. It was burned in just the right spot so that lifting it was agony. 'I don't think I can...' He said apologetically.

'Oh sorry, Ron. Of course.' He set the vial down on the floor. 'Here, I'll help.'

Charlie leaned on his knees in front of Ron, reaching forward. 'You know, you're taking this really well!' He said in amusement as he opened the first button on Ron's shirt. 'My mates back on the reserve complain constantly.' The second button opened as Ron smiled cheekily.

When the third button opened, Charlie's casual manner disappeared into stunned silence.

His eyes scanned across his little brother's collar bone before his mind had even registered_ how_ he was looking at it. It was the picture of perfection. It spanned from shoulder to shoulder, casting a dark shadow that met in two symmetrical arcs in the very center. It was littered with brown freckles, small and large. Standing boldly against his creamy skin. Just above it, on the left side, Charlie could see the the fleshy burn was swollen and red through the fabric. Charlie thanked Merlin that such a masterpiece had been spared the flames. His hands shook as warm flesh beckoned him. Begged him to place soft kisses against it. Begged him to...

_No_! Charlie internally screamed at himself. _What the hell are you thinking?! _

The seconds ticked by slower than he could ever remember as he continued to the fourth button, exposing the top of Ron's creamy chest. His freckles were dotted more sporadically as Charlie's gaze wandered South. He felt his cheeks flush crimson as his heart thudded against his rib cage, desperately fighting the urge to lean forward.

It seemed an eternity as he reached for the fifth button, his breath quickening. As it came undone, Charlie felt Ron's body heat burst forth. It hit him in the face and as it did he inhaled sharply. The scent of porcelain and cinnamon sugar filled his nostrils. His little brother smelled like pure innocence. He had to suppress an ecstatic moan.

The sixth and seventh button were hastily opened, Charlie's eyes devoured Ron's muscular abdomen hungrily, abandoning any attempt at peeling his gaze away from his little brother's athletic frame. He drew a long, silent breath as he gently pushed the fabric aside, fingers grazing tender skin ever so slightly. His mouth watered as he stared, body pulsating with energy.

Charlie slipped off Ron's shirt hypnotically, exposing pale shoulders, freckles becoming more dense again as his gaze traveled down to his forearms. He was disturbed by his stiffening member, which shouldn't be responding to this situation at all_. I have to stop... Why can't I stop?_

'It is bad?' Ron croaked fearfully, eyeing his brother's expression.

Charlie snapped back to reality, shame flooding him. How could he look at Ron in such a way? _Ghastly_. He thought at himself as he summoned a smile and aimed it at Ron. 'Not at all!' He retrieved the vial and gauze from the floor beside him, averting his eyes from his little brother's torso and he moved to the side.

'I've had loads of burns like this. It'll be gone in no time.' Believing his head was on straight and that the moment had passed, he set to dabbing the wound on Ron's shoulder.

After a few minutes, Charlie's eyes began to wander. _Don't look._ He told himself.

Ten seconds later, he was staring at the creamy skin along the base of his youngest brother's neck, where his scarlet curls came to a halt. Like his collar bone, the back of Ron's neck was sun spotted and every bit as kissable. Strong shoulder blades jutted out as his little brother shifted his weight, pale skin rippling across them.

Charlie could no longer pretend his body wasn't aching desperately for contact. Even though it deeply disturbed him. He felt his throbbing erection push against his jeans and begged the Gods that Ron wouldn't notice.

Charlie was thankful Ron was a fast healer, the burn was already disappearing as he resaturated the gauze. He needed to get this over with and make Ron put his shirt back on.

'Mmm... Feels better.' Ron said in a soft voice that made Charlie dizzy. He dabbed the burn numbly. 'Good... good.'

Charlie had been avoiding breathing through his nose, so that the scent of Ron's flesh didn't torment him. When he forgot himself and once again inhaled the sweet scent, it flooded his senses. He leaned closer methodically, not realizing how near he had become to the back of Ron's neck until he looked over his shoulder at Charlie's close proximity.

Ron's eyes widened in fear. 'You're lying, you see something bad, don't you?' He accused as his brother quickly pulled away.

Charlie stopped the vial, averting his eyes as Ron slipped his shirt on. He was thankful it was cold in the tent, his hardness quickly subsiding. 'I'll probably call it a night, now.' He said nonchalantly.

'Can I stay with you?' Ron asked hopefully.

'Uhh... maybe tomorrow.' Charlie doubted their mother would trust him with Ron around four dangerous dragons, anyhow. Not that she would know. He wouldn't dare tell her the First Task was dragons with Harry competing. She would take a flipper.

Hours after Ron's departure, Charlie lay awake in his bed for a long time. Deeply disgusted with himself. How could he look at Ron in such an inappropriate manner? He was just a boy, after all. He was his little brother, for Merlin's sake! He had even gotten hard!

_What was wrong with me?!_

He jammed his eyes shut. _Just go to sleep._ He told himself repeatedly. Charlie would close his eyes and moments later he would think of Ron's slender body, the delicious heat that radiating off of him. His intoxicating scent...

For the third time in a row, his cock throbbed. Charlie sighed as the tip stung, even against the soft fabric of his shorts. He had been trying to will it down for hours. Unfortunately, his mind was haunted by the image of Ron. Exposed and vulnerable and... _Damn it!_

Charlie reluctantly released his erection, body quaking as he tugged it slowly. He imagined if he had kissed the back of Ron's neck when he had been so near to it. That Ron moaned softly and whispered his name as his hand gripped soft red curls..

It didn't take him long, after that.

The next night was torture. What was once pleasant company became frustrating arousal and confusion.

As Ron worked by his side, Charlie could not help but steal desperate glances. His eyes searching for the ghost of Ron's lithe frame beneath his clothes. The surrounding firelight illuminated him in the most incredible ways. Dancing across soft flesh, catching in his amber hair. Driving Charlie completely mental. Ron suddenly became a being that radiated extreme sexuality.

'That's the last one!' Ron said after dragging a dead sheep to the edge of the sleeping Fireball's cage.

Charlie gave the bar he'd been replacing on the Shortsnout's cage a pull, to ensure it was secure. 'Good work, little brother.' He said, eyes sweeping up Ron's abdomen as he rose, wiping a film of perspiration off of his forehead. _Don't stare. _His brain told him.

Ron gazed at him innocently, wearing a slight smile. Charlie swam with guilt as his brother's wide, blue eyes met his own. _You're staring. _Ron had no idea that he was standing there thinking about him in this way. What would he say if he knew?

Charlie hated himself, as the direct eye contact only caused him to gravitate nearer. Waves of electricity flooded him, body pulsing with lust. Ron shifted uncomfortably under Charlie's unwavering stare, shoving his hands in his pockets.

_Snap out of it... Snap out of it!_ 'Time to call it quits!' Charlie beamed falsely, needing a quick escape. 'I'll see you here tomorrow, then?'

Tomorrow came after a sleepless, guilt trodden night. In which Charlie tossed and turned. Telling himself over and over again, _Charlie... He's your brother. Your brother... My brother.. My little brother... Blue eyes... Such soft skin... So damn... Lovely... Merlin!..._

'Nice night...' Ron said quietly. After hours of silence as they refilled the dragon's water supply.

'Huh?' Charlie said, catching himself staring at the curve of Ron's back, lost in his miserable thoughts. 'Oh yeah! It is!' He laughed nervously, 'It's the fire. To keep the dragons warm.'

Ron seemed to relax and nodded in interest. 'The flames must burn pretty hot.'

'Yeah, they're enchanted!' He said, gesturing upward with a shovel. 'So that they throw a lot of heat.'

Ron turned to him, a smile crossing his lips. 'Can I stay with you?'

Charlie stared at Ron's mouth. His bottom lip was plump, fitting into the sharp curve of his upper lip. 'You're all ready out after hours, Ron.' He said roboticly, trying to pretend he hadn't noticed himself take a subconscious step closer.

'No one even notices I'm gone.'

'Maybe tomorrow.'

The next night Ron arrived equipped with a rucksack.

Charlie tried desperately to fill the night with activities. There was no work to catch up on. All of the maintenance the cages required had been gradually applied over time, truly thanks to Ron's help. The Horntail was giving them no trouble for once and the Forbidden Forest was still.

'All we have to do is weave rope and link chains.' Charlie said proudly, at least he was still doing good work through the haze. 'The girls will hold up just fine until tomorrow.'

Ron was content to weave new rope as long as Charlie wanted him to. They sat not speaking, Charlie trying desperately hard to keep his eyes from wandering too far up his little brother's thighs.

'Are you nervous for tomorrow?' Ron asked as he levitated the newly woven rope into a pile with the others.

'I'm more concerned for the Champions.' Charlie confessed. 'The girls are going to be pretty rowdy when they wake up.'

They stood around, searching for something to occupy themselves with until Ron suggested a game of chess. Charlie's stomach dropped, not wanting to confine himself with Ron until it was time to go to sleep.

Ten minutes later, they were sitting on the floor of Charlie's tent, pieces in place on their Wizard Chess board.

'This is a nice change from Fred and George's torment.' Ron said as he shifted his first pawn.

'You know the twins, Ron. It's all in good fun for them.'

Silence. Terrible awkward silence. Charlie hastily moved his Knight. He couldn't help but stare unblinkingly through Ron's clothes. He was sitting entirely too close. Ron leaned back on his hands, pondering his next move. His fawn eyelashes fell onto the top of his lightly freckled cheeks, sky blue orbs scanning the chess board over and over. After a mere sixty seconds Ron moved his Bishop, pinning the King. He looked up from the chessboard, a handsome grin crossing his features. 'Checkmate!'

His grin slowly fell as he realized Charlie's stare.

_Stop staring!_ _Stop staring at him you idiot!_ Charlie's eyes devoured Ron's entire form over and over again, anyway. Against his commands.

Ron returned the stare, eyes slightly frantic. The hair on the back of Charlie's neck rose as his little brother leaned closer, 'Are you mad at me?' He asked, though he sounded doubtful.

Charlie felt a wave of guilt crash over him. _This isn't good_. Ron had undoubtedly noticed his strange behaviour. He was about to smile and shrug it off when Ron seemed to inch closer. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to annoy you.'

'You are not annoying me.' Charlie tried to say. Instead it came out as a quivering, desperate whisper.

Ron stared at him, brows furrowing in confusion. His ginger curls fell onto his pale forehead in heaps and Gods, they looked soft. The silence was ringing in Charlie's ears. Charlie's body ached with a hurricane of guilt and lust, desire and denial. Severe and uncertain, forbidden wrongness.

Yet he reached through it, anyway.

Charlie's large hand completely covered Ron's right shoulder. His arm instantly magnetized. He stroked the soft flesh on Ron's neck with his thumb, savouring the feeling of his younger brother's warmth beneath the tips of his fingers.

Charlie's eyes fixed themselves on Ron's collar bone, which escaped a scar from the burn he'd received days ago. When the obscenity had first begun. He watched as Ron's red, bitten lips trembled in response to the contact. 'Charlie?' He whispered, weakly and bewilderedly questioning his elder brothers's actions.

_Oh Gods_, Charlie thought, hating himself for giving in to such horrendous desires. He knew he should stop himself now, while he still could. While he still looked sane. While he could still pass it off as brotherly. While Ron didn't know that he wanted to touch him in such terrible ways. _Just a little more..._

He heard his heart thundering in his ears as his digit crossed over a prominent jaw. He could feel the other's quickening pulse beneath his palm and energy flooded his body, pooling between his thighs.

'Charlie...?' Ron whispered again, voice shaking. Still questioning, yet flooded with anxiety. Even fear. Charlie's fingers now brushed over a freckled cheek that was very alike his own. Moving along and entwining themselves through thick red curls that were indeed downy soft.

Ron was now panting heavily. Charlie had again moved closer without realizing. He could feel Ron's breath on his face, coming in quick, hot gusts. Blue eyes met brown as they were inches apart. 'Charlie...' His tone begged for an explanation to this insanity.

'I don't know if I can stop.' Charlie told him breathlessly, desire consuming him.

Charlie watched Ron's eyes flutter shut, his blood raced as the flesh of his brother's lips touched his. Several precious moments passed before he felt Ron lean gently into him. Charlie's hands fell to the younger Weasley's waist, pulling him nearer. Ron's breathing was shallow as Charlie's tongue slid out of his mouth, brushing along the lower lip of his younger brother, tasting him hungrily.

At first Ron did not respond, falling frightfully still. Charlie kissed him patiently, tongue occasionally requesting entry until Ron slowly parted his lips, releasing a moan as his tongue touched Charlie's.

He allowed his tongue to slip into his little brother's mouth, exhaling blissfully as his hands explored beneath Ron's shirt, tracing the silken flesh. Ron gasped, breaking the kiss to throw his head back. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were half-closed. Hazy blue gazed at him with foggy confusion. They glistened with the evidence of sadness and frustration, but also desire and lust. Pleasure.

Charlie cradled the back of his head, other hand snaking up his lower back. He greedily savoured the sensation of his brother's skin. He pulled Ron into his body effortlessly, forcing him to straddle his lap while he leaned against the huge armchair, embracing him.

Charlie placed his lips gently upon Ron's neck, trailing kisses until he reached the perfect collar bone his little brother possessed. He momentarily marvelled at it, breathing heavily as his arms wound around Ron's waist. He groaned in ecstasy, diving finally to kiss the most prominent part. Ron's entire body shook in response, chest rising and falling against him.

'I'm sorry, little brother.' Charlie whispered gruffly, inhaling the sweet cinnamon scent that Ron emitted. 'Please forgive me for this.' He begged, tracing his lips along Ron's shoulder.

'I... I - aah! ...' Ron tried as Charlie gently sucked the sensitive flesh between his lips. The sound of his little brother's eager moans made him painfully aware of his member throbbing as his hips bucked up against the others.

Ron's entire body stiffened as he felt his older brother's erection against him. He once again froze solid and seemed to stop breathing. His jaw hung slack as he stared into the older Weasley's chocolate eyes. Charlie felt Ron's cock twitch back against him. His nerve endings fired off as he felt the evidence of his little brother's arousal.

'What's...' Ron breathed, 'Why... Are we...'

Charlie shook his head, silencing his younger counterpart with his lips. He knew he was crossing lines that should never be crossed. Thinking unthinkable things. Doing something terrible to his little brother. Hardly giving him a choice.

'I'm sorry.' Charlie whispered, pressing his lips against the curve of Ron's jaw, a low growl emanating from deep in his throat. He kissed Ron softly, over and over. Until he felt his little brother's tense body relax into him once more. Charlie breathed silently as his teeth closed gently around Ron's earlobe. 'Mmmf...' Ron whimpered in response. Charlie felt that familiar guilt wash over him. _I'm a terrible fucking person_. He may have experienced reality setting in and pushed him away...

To Charlie's surprise, Ron thrust his hips down against him. When he did, he gasped hard through parted lips and began grinding his cock against his older brother's with frantic and delightful fervour. Charlie released a loud moan in response, grasping his little brother's hips with both hands. He rocked him back and forth, guiding his desperate thrusts so that their hardened lengths rubbed together over and over. He released soft mewling sounds and his arms curled around Charlie's neck. He shivered as he felt Ron place a tentative kiss on the nape of his neck, groaning and crying as he moved erratically. Charlie's flesh twinged in response. His little brother continued to grind his hips, his labored breath tickling Charlie's ear.

Just when Charlie thought he was going to explode, Ron slowed to a stop. Falling limp as he panted against his older brother's broad chest. It seemed he had tuckered himself out.

Charlie felt the internal haze clear. His stomach turned. _What have I done?_ He brushed a hand through Ron's hair lovingly as he caught his breath. 'Ron...' He whispered apologetically. 'I'm sorry.'

'Charlie...' Ron's voice moaned, 'It... This feels really... weird.' Charlie shuddered, feeling truly evil.

'It's my fault.' Charlie said sadly. Ron's watery eyes flickered in his direction. 'I've been wanting to... do these things with you.' Charlie said softly, tracing his fingers up and down Ron's back. 'And I shouldn't.'

Ron was silent for a moment before he said, voice unsteady. 'I know... I could tell. You're... I've been watching you... watching me.'

Charlie released a guilty sigh. 'I must have serious issues.' He said to himself more so than Ron. 'This is so wrong.'

His little brother shrugged a shoulder and Charlie found himself trying not to smile. Ron was extremely cute.

'We're... Boys... We're brothers.' Ron said softly.

Charlie pressed his lips against Ron's, unable to bear hearing aloud why they shouldn't or why it was wrong. 'We'll stop now. I'm sorry.' Charlie said after breaking the kiss breathlessly. 'It's over now, little brother.'

There was a moment of silence before Ron released a strangled, 'N-no...' He leaned in close to Charlie, whose heart thumped. 'No... I...' He protested, hips bucking down against Charlie in desperation, sending shock waves of energy through him. He dropped his head, allowing his lips to brush gently across his older brother's, hand traveling tentatively down Charlie's chest. 'You're making me... I feel so... good.' Ron told him.

Charlie released a soft groan as his hand traveled up Ron's arm, fingers loosening his little brother's gold and scarlet neck tie. He pulled it until it came free He moved to work open the first few buttons of his little brother's shirt, abandoning the agonizing pace he had used the last time and flicking them open rapidly one by one.

He wasted no time bombarding Ron's speckled skin with desperate kisses. He nibbled occasionally, leaving red marks here and there on his younger brother's flesh. Ron cried out in response. 'Charlie..' he moaned as his older brother snatched one of his hardened nipples between his lips, coaxing a surprised cry from the younger Weasley.

Charlie shifted their bodies, lifting Ron in position. He released a surprised moan, clinging to Charlie as he crossed the short distance over to the bed. He lay Ron down on his back, kneeling in front of him. His hands rubbing up and down his little brother's thighs as his kisses continued down a toned stomach.

'Chaarliie...' Ron moaned softly, eyes closing as his older brother opened the button of his jeans. Goosebumps rose on his skin as he exhaled. Charlie pulled down the zip on Ron's pants, releasing a salty-sweet heat that immediately intimidated him. He had never, ever considered sucking someone off. Here we was, ready to do it to the most unlikely of all people. His youngest brother.

_I'm going to hell_. He told himself, skin prickling excitedly as he inched the waistband of Ron's shorts down until his cock stood at attention before him. And an impressive cock it was. His swollen member stood at least six inches at only fourteen. The head was blood red, extending over half way from it's foreskin. Charlie's mouth watered as he leaned close shaking hand falling onto the base of the younger one's cock.

Charlie drew his tongue up the shaft. The moment he made contact, Ron silently convulsed. His cock tasted as good as the rest of him except slightly saltier. He repeated the action, licking slowly this time. Savoring the delicious flavor of Ron's arousal. Charlie released soft sigh, wrapping his lips around the tip of his little brother's cock.

A loud groan resonated from Ron's rib cage as Charlie sucked more of him between his lips, until his throat closed over and he choked a little. Within seconds he came, shooting thick, hot fluid into the back of Charlie's throat, who swallowed it quickly.

Charlie dared a glance up at Ron, whose blue eyes were swimming with tears. The back of his hand rested on his forehead and his chest heaved with confused, uncomprehending breaths. Charlie moved to hover over him. 'Ron... I'm sorry.' He whispered apologetically.

'Charlie...' Ron replied lifelessly, 'What... what did you do to me?'

Charlie stared down at him, overflowing with guilt as he listened to Ron's voice. 'I'm sorry.' He said again, 'I shouldn't have.' He pressed his face into the crook of Ron's neck and inhaled his delicious scent. 'Surely you've had an orgasm before.'

Ron remained silent, allowing a hand to fall into the small of Charlie's back. 'Never like that.' He said finally, 'Nothing like that has ever happened to me.'

Charlie placed a soft kiss on his little brother's temple. 'I didn't mean to...'

After a few moments he felt Ron's hand tracing the back of his shoulder. 'Can I do it to you?' He asked hesitantly.

Charlie turned a serious expression onto his little brother, eyeing him dangerously. 'Ron... I don't think you should.' Charlie had to attempt to discourage him. _This shouldn't go any father_. He told himself. _It could scar Ron for life..._

'Why not?' The younger Weasley demanded.

'Because it's not... Okay to do this.' Charlie sighed, pushing himself up to stare down at Ron with a serious expression. 'It's not right.'

Ron fixed a heated stare on his older brother, 'So it's okay for you to do... this to me, but it's not right for me to do it to you?'

'None of this is okay.' Charlie retorted. 'I don't want you to do something that you are going to regret.'

Ron stared at him, expression overtaken with sadness. 'Are you going to... Regret... Me?' The question was almost fearful. Charlie admired his little brother. He knew exactly how to cripple him with a single sentence. At first Charlie didn't answer. He foresaw himself in the future, tossing and turning as he thought about this night. About what he did to Ron. How good his body felt doing it.

'Only because I took advantage of you.' He confessed finally, nuzzling Ron's cheek, 'I forced you to do this.'

'No.' His little brother said, voice as smooth as vanilla. 'I let you. I wanted it.' His fingers fumbled with the button on Charlie's khaki shorts. 'I want this more than I've ever wanted anything.'

Charlie allowed Ron to push him on to his back. 'You are going to regret this.'

Ron awkwardly tugged his elder brother's khakis down, revealing the outline of Charlie's large, throbbing erection through the fabric of his white boxer shorts. Ron's eyes fixed on it as he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, brows furrowing. _He's scared... _Charlie's mind registered. _Do something!_

'Ron!' Charlie said, conjuring the most commanding tone he was capable of. 'Stop this now.'

Ron aimed blazing forget-me-not eyes in Charlie's direction. His hand reached out as if in slow motion. He shakily slipped Charlie's boxers down until his cock sprang fourth. _Stop him, stop him_! Charlie told himself, his body aching. He was so hard, the head was completely extended. Veins bulged as they snaked up the shaft. It was wet at the tip, secreting pearly, white precum. Charlie watched as Ron's throat wavered in a frightened swallow.

'Ron!' Charlie growled weakly as his hand extended nearer to his cock, 'Doon't...'

'Just shut it, Charlie.' Ron's whispered voice begged as his fingers curled around the shaft of Charlie's cock.

Chills ran up his spine as he felt his younger brother grip him. His whole body stiffened and shook with excitement. His cock jumped in Ron's hand who squeezed harder. Blinded by ecstasy, Charlie's grip on reality once again escaped him. He reached forward, fitting his hand around Ron's and moving slowly up and down. Pleasure surged through him, rippling throughout his entire form. He allowed his head to drop back, mouth agape as he guided his younger brother's hand up and down his member. Chocolate eyes flickered in Ron's direction, watching his little brother touch him. His eyes were half closed as he tugged.

'Aaahhh fuck...' Charlie hissed as they picked up the pace. After a few minutes, he released Ron's hand, allowing him to continue on his own. He closed his eyes, releasing a slight moan. He relished the sensation of Ron's hand on his cock.

And then something silky and hot!wet engulfed him. Out if nowhere it surrounded him. The air was stolen from his body as he felt it close around him. Charlie's eyes snapped open. Ron beautiful lips surrounded the head of his cock. He felt the roll of his little brother's tongue and cried out again. Ron turned his eyes upward, offering Charlie a shy look before he allowed them to close. He bobbed his head, releasing a soft, 'Mmm..'

'Fucking Merlin!' Charlie screamed. Hips bucking, fingers twisting through Ron's hair. He felt Ron's tongue flick over the head, causing waves of mind numbing energy to stream through his body. 'Ron!' He moaned. 'Oh yeah...'

_Cum... I'm about to cum in his mouth... No!_ Charlie did not want to blow his load in Ron's mouth. After having just receiving a load in his mouth, he was painfully aware of the terrible taste. And Ron's cum was slight, Charlie was positive that this was going to be the most enormous load he had ever delivered.

'Ron!' He shouted, reluctantly attempting to pry his little brother from his cock, 'Please!' He groaned as he felt the pressure build, seconds away from release. 'You have to st-aaaah!'

_Too close..._ His mind told him as he tried to hold it back, failing miserably. He managed to pull his cock free just in time. He had to shift backward a few feet. Ron's cheeks flushed, wide eyes staring fearfully into his own. After a good five minutes of desperate gasps, Ron whispered softly, 'Did I do it wrong?'

Charlie shuddered, cock twitching as he heard Ron's terrified voice. He sighed heavily, leaning forward and brushing a hand across Ron's cheek. 'You did it perfect.' Charlie promised. 'It's just... I was about to...' Ron climbed to his knees, crawling forward.

'Why didn't you? That's why I wanted to do it... To make you... Yunno...'

'It would have traumatized you.' Charlie said firmly.

'I'm not a kid anymore.' Ron argued.

Guilt. Shame. Charlie's hand fell onto Ron's shoulder. 'Little brother...' He whispered, hand trailing down his arm. 'Trust me when I tell you something.'

Ron inhaled sadly. Charlie's fingers moved to trace up Ron's spine, causing him to twitch slightly in response. As his eyes continued he was shocked to see that his younger counterpart's erection had returned with a vengeance. It protruded from his body, was darker in color. It even had a stronger smell.

'Ron...' Charlie whispered in slight bewilderment, 'Did you... Like doing that?'

Ron lifted one shoulder in a shrug, 'I liked making you feel good.'

_Okay... Don't._ His brain told him. His cock throbbed, begging for the release that it nearly achieved only moments earlier. _Yes yes! Ooh yes!_ The other half of him screamed. He carefully seized Ron's arms, pulling him hypnotically to straddle his hips. Their bare cocks touched. Ron released a soft sigh as Charlie wrapped a hand around them, stroking both at once.

'Charlie!' Ron's delicious voice sang. Haze refilled his mind as he continued to pump their cocks. Pre-cum had slickened them both a great deal. Their members slid along each other and Charlie watched Ron's responses. His brows were furrowed and his mouth was slightly agape. He watched Charlie's hand work, eyes never leaving their cocks for a millisecond. Charlie stared in amazement, Ron truly was enjoying this. _I'm a terrible person_, Charlie reminded himself as his control once again disappeared into nothing.

Without a word Charlie withdrew his hand, shifting Ron's weight so that the tip of his cock now brushed against taught, warm ass cheeks. Ron gasped in surprise as Charlie took his hand, squeezing it comfortingly as he left it to rest on the back his neck. 'Ron...' Charlie whispered in his foreign, animalistic voice. 'I want to do something but I don't think I should.'

'Do it.' Ron urged.

Charlie grasped his cock, rubbing the tip slowly against Ron's opening in a circular motion. Pre-cum seeped out as he felt the tight ring of muscle flex against the head of his cock, desire to penetrate surging through him. 'What... What are...' His little brother whispered, panic filling his voice. 'Ron...' Charlie moaned, trying to find the inner strength to push his little brother away and send him back to the Castle where he belonged.

Instead he said, 'If it hurts, just pull.' and entwined Ron's fingers through his hair.

Ron stared at Charlie, questioning eyes clouded and filled with lust. His fist grasped Charlie's hair tightly as the tip of his cock entered his body. 'Aah...' He moaned softly as he felt tight warmth surround him. Charlie felt his entire form vibrate, clutching Ron's soft body as wave after wave of pure pleasure rippled through him. Ron was panting heavily in his ear, quick moans escaping him as Charlie tried to inch in a little further.

'Charlie... AHH!' Ron tremored, his voice strangled and winded. Charlie felt his entire body tense, pulling him slightly further into his body. 'Charlie your... I'm...' Ron stammered hopelessly. 'You're tearing me open...'

'Shhh...' Charlie became lightheaded, hushing Ron gently as he combed his fingers through his hair. 'Just relax, little brother.' Charlie heard himself whisper, 'It will feel better if you relax... You're too tense.' He breathed the words across Ron's shoulder, caressing it with his lips afterward. He held position, fearful of entering too quickly. He instead planted tender, passionate kisses on his younger brother's neck. He felt Ron relax a little at a time. First his arms went limp, then his abdomen relaxed. Allowing all of his weight to fall completely against Charlie. Then the tension in his thighs released... Charlie then felt Ron's muscles spasm as he attempted to relax them, releasing a simultaneous groan.

'Does it hurt?' Charlie whispered nervously.

'Kind of.' Was his little brother's breathless response.

Charlie pushed a little further, nearly all the way inside. It was hot. Hot and unbelievably tight. Clenching him and fluttering in cycles. Coaxing his cock to twitch wildly in response.

'Oh, fuck, Charlie!' Ron cried, releasing his grip on Charlie's hair and throwing his back into an arch. Charlie felt the tight grip his little brother's body had on him release, muscles wavering over and over after it did. It drew him all the way in, his shaft firmly planted tip to base inside his little brother's body.

Ron's eyes were glazed over as he stared into the ceiling. Charlie watched him, body pulsating with energy. His eyes fell onto Ron's impressive erection. 'Ron...' He moaned as he grasped it, pumping it slowly as he began to move his hips.

'Aaaah! My.. fuck!' Ron screamed, eyes squeezing shut as his older brother thrust up into him. Charlie's body responded with amazing electricity every time he moved. He could feel Ron's body opening up to him, inviting him inside more and more. He desperately grabbed Ron's sides, elevating him slightly.

'Charlie! Oooh!... Fucking... Merlin!' He gasped, thrusting down against him.

Charlie pulled out and pushed back in, moaning softly as he moved. 'Does it feel good now?' He sighed into Ron's ear, who nodded wordlessly in response. Charlie chuckled softly, hands sneaking down to Ron's ass cheeks and spreading them, allowing a smoother entry.

He picked up the pace, thrusts coming slightly quicker. Ron choked on his own air as one arm wrapped around Charlie's neck. He moved smoothly in and out, the tantalizing sensation of Ron's silky insides wrapped around his cock caused rapid, rippling muscle spasms.

'Charlie!...' Ron gasped into his ear as he quickened his pace a little more. Now entering Ron with a steady rhythm.

'Oh gods, Ron!' Charlie moaned driving his cock upward into Ron's body. 'You feel so good around my cooo- ahh!' Charlie slowed to a stop, holding his body still as his entire form quivvered.

'Charlie...' Ron whispered, voice strangled. 'What... Are you doing to me? You're...'

'I am inside of you.' Charlie moaned. He needed more time or he was going to cum much to quickly. He intended to savor this moment. Being inside his brother was like nothing he had ever felt and Charlie refused to let go.

'Can I move you into another position?' Charlie asked gently, kissing Ron's cheek. He nodded.

Charlie wrapped his arms around Ron, holding him in a passionate embrace as they turned. He lay Ron gently down on his back, head sinking into the pillow as Charlie's body covered his, remaining connected during the shift.

Ron stare up at him with his cheeks flushed and eyes glazed as Charlie began to rock his hips once more. Pulling all the way out and pushing slowly inside. Cherishing the sensation of every inch as it slid in. 'Fuck, Ron.'

It was terribly hard not to pound into his little brother. Charlie assumed he needed much more time before that was possible. He continued his painfully slow thrusts until Ron was mewling softly in his ear. 'Charlie...' He choked. 'Moore.'

With that he began slamming into Ron, creating loud smacking noises as their bodies met. Charlie felt his orgasm build, bringing him closer and closer to the release his fantasies had been begging him for. 'Ron!' he groaned, 'I'm gunna cum!' His eyes were glued on Ron, watching as he writhed beneath him. 'Oh gods!' He screamed feeling his orgasm rise and overtake his being. Erupting with volcanic force.

Charlie came hard, emptying his pleasure into Ron as he thrust through his climax. His head rushed as the orgasm spread to his hips and further. Until his entire body came, spanning right into his fingers and toes. His calls were echoed by Ron, who's cock was twitching violently in his hand, shooting his ecstasy all over his chest and onto his cheek.

Charlie collapsed on top of him, curling his body around his little brother while he caught his breath. He lapped up the cum, swallowing it eagerly. After a few moments rest Ron whispered, 'That was sex, wasn't it?'

Reality. Cold, hard reality crashed over him. Tears slipped out of his eyes as he buried his face in Ron's hair. 'I'm sorry, Ron.' He sobbed, placing apologetic kisses all over Ron's cheek and neck. 'I am so sorry for doing this to you.'

He felt Ron's hand tracing up and down his back. 'It's okay, Charlie.' He whispered sleepily, placing a few soft kisses on Charlie's shoulder. 'I'm okay.'

Charlie shook his head, offering Ron a watery gaze. 'You say that now.'

'Charlie.' Ron's voice cut the air, 'I wanted it.' After a few seconds pause he continued, 'You would have stopped if I had asked.'

Charlie wasn't so sure about that, but appreciated his brother's trust in him regardless. 'I don't want to see you... Hurt.' Ron whispered. 'Can't we just... Be happy? Or something.'

Charlie sighed softly. Ron definitely didn't realize the gravity of what they had just shared between them and chose not to say anything. Instead he wrapped his arms around Ron, pulling him close. 'Yes.' He lied, listening to Ron's soft sigh.

'I'm glad it was you.' Ron told his older brother, leaning his forehead into a strong shoulder. Charlie looked down at him, 'What do you mean?' He asked lightly, rubbing Ron's back, comforting him needlessly.

'My first time...' He said, awkwardness striking in his tone. 'I really... Admire you.'

Charlie admired his little brother's sincerity. He allowed his eyes to slip closed. Organizing the First Task was going to be hell the morning. Ron's long breaths revealed that he had drifted off to sleep. Charlie held him for the few remaining hours as he awaited dawn, occasionally planting kisses wherever he could reach. Coaxing soft "Mmm"s from Ron.

When he sun finally rose, Charlie carried himself to the showers, walking as one condemned. He attempted to manually wash away the terrible things he did to Ron. And hated himself when his member jumped as he thought of it.

When he returned to the bedroom, Ron had turned onto his side. Charlie stared at the back of his head, breathing heavily. It was soon time to wake his little brother. The First Task needed to be set up in just a few hours. Charlie had set to polishing off a half bottle of Fire Whiskey. His guilty conscience was only dulled slightly and he had only made it half way through the bottle. He knew what he had to do. He just needed to build up the gall.

Charlie did not want to do this, instead fantasizing about the possibility of a relationship. Of love. But he knew that he had to end it. _For Ron_. He told himself. Charlie stared sadly at his brother's sleeping form. He aimed his wand at the back of his head, heart stinging painfully as he whispered, 'Obliviate...'

An hour later, Ron awoke. He turned to Charlie as he sat up, eyes brimming with confusion. 'What happened last night?' Ron asked, lifting a hand to the back of his head. 'I've got a splitting headache.'

'Too much Fire Whiskey.' Charlie smiled.

Ron rolled his eyes, 'I blame Fred and George.' He said smugly as he tugged his jeans on. 'I always tell them to share, help me build immunity.'

'Here,' Charlie said, holding the bottle toward Ron, who had pulled his tshirt on and crossed over to the armchair where Charlie was sitting. 'Take it.' He insisted. Ron's hands closed around the bottle, eyeing his older brother excitedly. 'You'll need to eat something before drinking that.' Charlie suggested.

'Thanks Charlie.' Ron beamed.

'You were saying something about making up with Harry last night.' Charlie fibbed expertly.

'Yeah...' Ron replied, 'I've been thinking that maybe he didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire.'

Charlie nodded, following Ron to the small stairwell that lead outside, where the dragons slumbered. 'He probably didn't, Ron.' Charlie agreed, 'There are plenty of people who want to do him in.

Ron nodded as they walked toward the edge of the forest. 'I had the... Weirdest dream.'

Charlie shuddered internally. He had always sucked at memory charms and had apparently never improved. 'What about?'

After a long paused Ron gave a short laugh. 'I don't remember.' They could now see the smoke from Hagrid's Hut billowing over the Forest's edge. 'Hopefully it'll come back to me.'

Hopefully not. 'Well, I'll see you later on, Little brother.'

Ron turned to Charlie, azure eyes searching. The elder Weasley shifted his weight, forcing himself to maintain a cool smile. Yet they stood aloof from each other. Charlie yearned to embrace him, but he would not chance loosing control for a second time. Ron stared at him, seeming as though he could sense there was something... between them.

'Yeah...' He said with a mechanic nod. 'I'll see you later.'

Charlie's watched him depart, heart crumbling. 'I'm sorry, Ron...' He whispered again, before turning and heading back to tend to the Dragons.


End file.
